rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Amber
Kay Eriya / Die Östlichen Lande / Torngarn / Hochlandkönigreiche / Andar = Amber = Amber zu betreten ist fast noch schwieriger als in seine Kriegsscharen aufgenommen zu werden. Allein es ist schon eine wahre Kunst sich in den zerklüfteten Bergen, den unermeßlichen Schutt und Geröllhalden, den rechten Weg zu finden. Die Wälder am Fuße des Bergmassivs, das man die Steintürme nennt, sind dicht und von wilden Tieren bevölkert. Dort, wo die Urwälder von Menschenhand zurückgedrängt wurden, sind üppige Felder und große Bauernhöfe anzutreffen. Im Gegensatz zu der Charma zugewandten Seite, wo Feldbau betrieben wird, ist jene Torngarn zugewandte Seite fast ausschließlich der Viehzucht verschrieben. Das Gastrecht des Fremden wird an jedem Herdfeuer hoch gehalten. Allerdings ist der Fremde sonst ein fast Rechtloser. Wohl aber ist hinzuzufügen, daß die Straßen im Hoheitsgebiet von Amber den Ruf der hohen Sicherheit genießen. Das Klima auf torngarner Seite ist feucht, da die hohen Berge die Wolken daran hindern Richtung Meer zu treiben. Andererseits staut sich die Meeresluft ebenfalls an den hohen Felstürmen und läßt so auch auf der Charma zugewandten Seite einen fast täglichen Regen zu. Für den fremden Wanderer ist und bleibt Amber eine sagenumwobene Festung. Gerne werden am Feuer Geschichten und Legenden erzählt. Nie aber gibt es handfeste Beweise für ein Existieren dieser Festung. Begibt sich der Suchende weiter in die Berge, wird er auf unzählige kleinere und größere Wege treffen die die gesamte Gegend durchziehen. Gegen die Wolkengrenze hin verliert sich diese Wegnetz in den Schutt und Geröllhalden. Die Gerüchte sind weit verbreitet, daß irgendwo im Wald eine Straße, gepflastert und die Fugen mit Blei vergossen, beginnen soll. So breit, daß zwei vierräderige Karren nebeneinander fahren könnten. Gemächlich schlängelt sie sich in die Höhe, schmiegt sich meisterhaft an die steilen Hänge und in Felsklüfte. An besonders unwegsamen Stellen soll sie einem Bergwerk gleich durch den Berg gegraben sein und von ewig brennenden Fackeln erhellt werden. Oft sollen die Schatten der Wanderer hundertfach auf den Boden geworfen werden, bevor das Licht des Tages ihre Schatten wieder gleichmäßig zeichnet. Von weitem sollen die Mauern der Festung einem Drachenkörper gleich zwischen zwei Steintürmen liegen. Die unzähligen Türme und Zinnen scheinen natürlich gewachsen zu sein. Es düngt den Wandersmann, als hätte der Berg selbst diese Mauern und Türme hervorgebracht, um sich vor einem übermächtigen Feind zu schützen. Am Fuß dieser Mauern gibt es weder Tag noch Nacht. Sie sind so mächtig, daß die Sonne es nicht vermag ihre Grundsteine zu erhellen. Öffnen sich erst die Flügel der Tore, braucht man einige Herzschläge lang, um die Blendung des himmlischen Feuers zu bestehen. Doch ist die Wärme der Sonne angenehm nach der Kälte des Schattens. Eine viertel Stunde entfernt liegt das Tor, das endlich Einlaß gewährt. Diese viertel Stunde ist die längste im ganzen Hoheitsgebiet. Sieben mal sieben Mann hoch türmen sich die Mauern zu beiden Seiten auf. Der Himmel ist unendlich weit entfernt. Und nicht breiter wird die gepflasterte und mit Blei vergossene Straße. Erdrückend ist das Gefühl der eigenen Unzulänglichkeit. Weithin hallt das Echo der eigenen Schritte. Hin und wieder ist das Heulen des Windes der einzige Gesprächspartner. Nochmals der kalte Schatten, nochmals das blendende Licht der Sonne und eine weite Hochebene läßt die Erinnerung an die beklemmenden Mauern verblassen. Noch nie war das Gefühl dem Himmel näher zu sein so stark. Zur Linken wird der Glückliche eine weite Fläche erkennen. Schreie, Waffenlärm und der Klang marschierender Soldaten wird an sein Ohr dringen. Weiter hinten breiten sich Felder in heiliger Ruhe bis hin zum Horizont aus. Dieser wird von einer ebenso mächtigen Mauer begrenzt. Einem Drachenrücken gleich sperrt sie die andere Seite der Hochebene. Schnurgerade läuft die Straße auf diese Mauer zu und verschwindet in einem mit mächtigen Türmen bewährten Tor. Zur Rechten liegen die Häuser und Gebäude einer kleinen Stadt, dahinter eine Burg. Unglaublich hoch ragt diese gegen den mit dünnen Wolkenschleiern durchzogenen Himmel. Drei Mal muß man hinsehen, um sich die Gewißheit des klaren Geistes zu verschaffen. Möchte der Rekrut die Türme zählen, vermag er genauso wenig zu einem klaren Ergebnis zu kommen, wie wenn er die Bäume eines Waldes zählt. Hinter der Burg erhebt sich einer der beiden Bergspitzen. Klein nimmt sich die mächtig Tempelanlage aus, die seinen Scheitel zu krönen scheint. Lange ist dem Staunenden der Blick nicht gewährt. Der Firn gleißt hell, und die Augen füllen sich mit Tränen. Ein starker Glaube scheint diesem Ort inne zu wohnen. Zwei Wachen geleiten den Neuankömmling in ein Gästehaus nahe dem Eingang. Ein dritter nimmt Name und Herkunft schriftlich auf und entschwindet den Mauern des Gästehauses. Ein warmes Bad und frisches Essen erwarten den Erschöpften. Das Recht des Gastes wird hoch gehalten. Zeitig am nächsten Morgen begleiten zwei Wachen den Neuling in das Ratsgebäude. Eine Befragung und Begutachtung erfolgt in den hehren Hallen. Der Ausgang der Unterredung ist endgültig. Die Zeremonie Der Ort der Eidablegung ist das Feld des Pantheon. Es ist jener Ort, der den Truppen als Übungsgelände dient. Die Aufnahme eines neuen Mitglieds in den Kreis der Krieger aus Amber ist ein feierlicher Tag. Er findet an jedem Siebenden eines Monats statt. Der Tag der Eidablegung ist, neben den Feiertagen der Hauptgötter und dem der Gründung Ambers, der Feierlichste. Die gesamte Schule tritt auf dem Feld an. Der Pontifex Maximus spricht gemeinsam mit den anderen sieben mal sieben Pontifizes den Allgöttersegen über die Neuankömmlinge. Danach segnet er den Kelch, der das Blut jedes Rekruten gekostet hat, und reicht es den Eidleistenden. Diese leisten, der Reihe nach den Schwur. Die Priester nehmen die Worte entgegen und erteilen nun, jedem in der Sitte seines Gottes, den Segen der Weisheit und der Heilung. Ist die Eidesleistung vollbracht, wird das Amberlied und die Strophe jeder Rangordnung gesungen. Nun ist der öffentliche Teil beendet und die Priester ziehen mit den neuen Rekruten zur Burg und weiter in den Bergtempel. In den heiligen Hallen hat jeder die Möglichkeit, in sich zu kehren und vor seinem Gott seine persönlichen Anliegen darzubringen. Es ist keine Seltenheit, daß Opfergaben an die Altäre gebracht werden. Hernach findet ein Festgelage statt, zu dem alle geladen sind. Der Schwur Jeder Rekrut muß einen Schwur auf Amber leisten. Es ist ein Blutschwur, und aus dieser Tatsache heraus für das ganze Leben bindend. Dazu ritzt der Eidleistende seinen Handrücken mit einem rituellen Messer und läßt sein Blut in den heiligen Kelch tropfen. Es müssen genau sieben mal sieben Tropfen sein. Ist dies getan, spricht er mit lauter und weithin reichender Stimme folgende Worte: Ich N. N. besiegle mit meinem Blut, das in diesen Kelch geronnen, Amber auf ewig die Treue zu halten, es mit der Kraft meines Blutes, mit der Stärke meines Körpers und meines Geistes zu verteidigen. Ich N. N. besiegle mit meinem Blut, das in diesen Kelch geronnen, den Sitz von Amber, niemandem verraten. Ich N. N. besiegle mit meinem Blut, das in diesen Kelch geronnen, die Interessen und Satzungen Ambers, die ab dem heutigen Tage die meinen geworden sind, bis an mein Lebensende zu wahren und tatkräftig zu unterstützen. Ich N. N. besiegle mit meinem Blut, das in diesen Kelch geronnen, meinen Kammeraden auf ewig Freund und Bruder zu sein und für sie und mit ihnen die Freuden und das Leid des Kampfes zu teilen. Das Wappenemblem Die ungespaltene Zunge des Drachens: Ein Zeichen für Einheit und Treue. Der Drache: Er umschließt die konträren Hälften, die dunkle und die helle Seite. Zeichen für Ganzheit und Wissen um die beiden Seiten des Daseins. Die Blutstropfen: Blut ist Lebenskraft. In ihm fließt die Vitae, jene Kräfte, aus denen alles kommt, in denen alles ist. Sowohl in der einen, als auch in der anderen Seite, fließt Blut. Die Waffe, die zugleich Schale ist: Aus der Schale, in der das Blut aufgefangen wird, geht gleichzeitig die Kraft für die Waffe, für den Kampf hervor. Mit der Waffe sein Blut und damit Amber verteidigen. Die Rangordnung Äußerlich ist der Status, abgesehen von jenen, die den Weg des Geistes beschreiten, der sich durch eine eigene Uniform auszeichnet, nur an der Amberkordel zu erkennen. Sie ist eine Schnur aus dünnen Lederstreifen geflochten, die an einem Ende, je nach Rang, eine entsprechende Knotenanzahl besitzt. Status-1,der Verstoßene: Ein ehemaliger Schüler aus Amber, der gegen eine grundlegende Regel verstoßen hat, nicht aber den Schwur als solchen gebrochen hat. Ein ehemaliger Schüler aus Amber, der gegen den Schwur als solchen verstoßen hat, aber zurückgekehrt ist und vom Geist der Seele der Schuld entbunden wurde. Sowohl im ersten als auch im zweiten Fall bleibt der Schwur unbedingt aufrecht. Wird der Schwur gebrochen, so ist die betreffende Person auf Status-2. Status-2: Feind Ambers/ Schwurbrecher: Leute in diesem Status sind persönliche Feinde eines jeden Amberschülers, und es ist eine Ehre den Kopf des Feindes nach Amber zu bringen. Die Ausbildung Ergebnis der Ausbildung soll nicht sein, Leute herangezogen zu haben, deren einziges Ziel ist, den perfekten Mord legal oder illegal zu begehen. Amber versteht sich vielmehr als eine Akademie der Kriegskunst. So werden neben dem Training mit der Waffe auch Schreiben und Lesen beigebracht. Daß in oberen Rängen die hohe Kunst der strategischen und taktischen Kriegführung beigebracht wird, ist selbstverständlich. In Rang 0 bis Rang 3 erfährt der Schüler die Grundausbildung in der von ihm gewählten Waffenart. Dieser Waffe bleibt er während seinem gesamten Training über treu. Besteht der Könner seine Abschlußprüfung hat er die Möglichkeit, sich für einen der drei Wege zu entscheiden. Auf dem Weg der Seele kehrt der Schüler den weltlichen Dingen allmählich den Rücken und widmet sich der Theologie. Entsprechend seinen Fähigkeiten beschäftigt er sich zusätzlich mit den arkanen Künsten oder der Kartographie und der Kalligraphie. Der Weg der Waffe zieht einen nahezu perfekten Waffenmeister heran. Aus ihren Reihen stammen legendäre Feldherrn und Krieger. Dieser Pfad wird zumeist von den Söhnen Adeliger und Könige beschritten. Der dritte und letzte Pfad ist der Weg des Körpers. Ein eher selten eingeschlagener Weg, umso kostbarer sind seine Absolventen. Ihr Einsatzgebiet reicht von der Spionage bis hin zum Assassin. Die Ausbildung der Frau unterscheidet sich geringfügig von der des Mannes. So wird ihr beigebracht, die Reize ihres Körpers gezielt einzusetzen. Besonders betont wird diese Form der Ausbildung auf dem Weg des Körpers, aber auch auf dem Weg des Geistes werden Teile der Liebeskunst gelehrt. Die Bezahlung der Ausbildung Im Regelfall kostet die Ausbildung fünfhundert Golddukaten im Vierteljahr oder zwei Jahre Arbeit pro viertel Jahr Ausbildungsdauer im Dienste Ambers nach Beendigung der Ausbildung. Dieses System ermöglichte es Amber, ein nahe zu stehendes Herr und eine funktionierende Infrastruktur in der Festung und im Hoheitsgebiet aufrecht zu erhalten. Die Kleidung in Amber Die Kleidung im Allgemeinen ist schlicht und praktisch. Es werden an jeden zwei gut verarbeitete Leinengewänder und ein Paar fester Schuhe pro Jahr ausgegeben. Eine darüber hinausgehende Stückzahl ist von jedem Krieger selbst zu bezahlen. Für das Training werden eine Lederrüstung und Lederstiefel zur Verfügung gestellt. Ebenso wird ein Schafpelzmantel für kalte Tage ausgegeben, dieser allerdings nur alle fünf Jahre bei Bedarf erneuert. Alle darüber hinaus gehenden Gegenstände sind ebenfalls selbst zu bezahlen. Jene, die sich nach der Grundausbildung für den Weg der Seele entscheiden, erhalten im Stand des Diener der Seele zwei blaue Kutten mit Kapuze, im Stand des Herren der Seele zwei purpurne Kutten mit Kapuze und zwei Priesterkappen. Die Leinenhemden sind sowohl bei den Handgelenken wie auch um die Taille mit einer eingelassenen Kordel zuzuschnüren. Die Leinenhosen sind unter den Knien und an den Fesseln zu verschnüren. Die Stiefel und Schuhe sind mit Lederbändern rund um den Unterschenkel verschließbar. Über all diesen Gewändern wird die Amberkordel getragen. Die soziale Ordnung in Amber Bis zum Status Drei gibt es keinen Unterschied zwischen den einzelnen Rängen. Ab Rang Vier beginnt von dem Werdegang des Einzelnen ausgehend eine Unterscheidung. Der Diener des Geistes ist wohl im Training gleich zu den Übrigen, die körperliche Arbeit nimmt aber in seinem zukünftigen Leben einen geringeren Stellenwert ein, da er sich ab nun den Dingen der Wissenschaft hingibt. Rang Fünf und Sechs sind ausbildende Offiziere und sind dem Rang entsprechend übergeordnet. Sie sind es, die gemeinsam mit den Herren des Geistes die Außen und Innenpolitik des Hoheitsgebietes gestalten. Mann und Frau sind gleichberechtigt. Sie teilen sich zu gleichen Maßen die allgemein anfallenden Tätigkeiten. Ihre räumlichen Unterbringungen sind streng getrennt. Der einzige Kontakt zwischen den beiden Geschlechtern ist während des Trainings. Instandhaltungsarbeiten und Feldarbeiten wechseln im wöchentlichen Rhythmus. Auch die Theoriestunden in der Schule und im Tempel werden getrennt abgehalten. Es herrscht also eine zölibatäre Ordnung in der Festung. Einmal im Jahr, am Tag der Gründung Ambers, werden die besten vierundzwanzig Krieger, jeweils ein Mann und eine Frau aus jedem Rang, zu einer rituellen Vereinigung zusammengeführt. Dieses Fest ist der einzige Tag in der Festung an dem der Beischlaf und seine Folgen offiziell genehmigt werden. Ein Ausnahme stellt hier abermals der Weg der Seele dar. Auf diesem Pfad dürfen sich Mann und Frau ständig begegnen. Sexuelle Beziehungen sind erlaubt, und jede Frau darf einmal pro Jahr schwanger werden. Allerdings dürfen diese Beziehungen während des Trainings und außerhalb der sakralen Gebiete nicht offen zur Schau getragen werden. Eine Regelung die die Konzentration und die Aufrechterhaltung des Trainings erst möglich macht. Der Informationsfluß Das Orakel Geist der Seele Die Sieben Konzil der Drei Konvent der Seele Konvent des Körpers Konvent der Waffe Die Machtstrukturen Das Orakel Das Orakel oder Amber gibt Auskunft und Antworten auf Fragen oder erteilt selbst Befehle und Ratschläge. Der Geist der Seele ist das Verbindungsglied zwischen dem Orakel Amber und den Sieben. Hat des Konzil der Drei Fragen an Amber, ist es auch hier wiederum der Geist der Seele, der mit dem Orakel spricht. Unbemerkt von seiner Umgebung, aber einflußreich durch die Scharen Ambers, sitzt einer der mächtigsten Atrui der östlichen Lande. Seine Agenden gehen in eine Zeit zurück, in der die Höhen der Steintürme nur das junge Volk der Elben und vereinzelt Vanarii sah. Die Sieben Ihre Aufgabe ist es, die Sprüche des Orakels zu übersetzen und zu deuten. Wenn ein Orakelspruch einmal übersetzt und gedeutet ist, beschäftigt sich das Konzil der Drei mit der theoretischen und praktischen Umsetzung. Die Körperschaft der Sieben besteht nur aus Schülern, die den Weg der Seele beschreiten. Sie sind ständig im Pantheon. Die Deutung des Orakels ist nur ein Teil ihrer Aufgabe. Das Niederschreiben der gedeuteten Sprüche, die Beobachtung des Orakelraums und die Pflege der großen Halle des Pantheons gehören genauso zu ihrem Tätigkeitsfeld. Das Konzil der Drei Das Konzil der Drei ist das oberste beschlußfassende Gremium der Kriegerschule. Jeder Weg hat einen Abgesandten. Bei der praktischen und theoretischen Umsetzung der von den Sieben übersetzten und gedeuteten Orakelsprüchen ist ihr Aufgabenbereich nur dadurch unterschieden, daß jeder Abgesandte einem der drei Konvente vorsitzt. Schulintern kümmert sich der Geist der Seele um die Aufrechterhaltung der Moral und Bildung sowie der Heilung. Hingegen bemüht sich der Geist der Waffe, das Training und die Infrastruktur innerhalb der Festung aufrecht zu erhalten. Die Informationsbeschaffung heikler innen und außenpolitischer Fragen in den Königreichen und das Eliminieren abtrünniger Schüler (siehe Status –2) ist Hauptaufgabe des Geistes des Körpers. Dies bedeutet aber nicht, daß die beiden übrigen Wege keinen Teil zur Informationsbeschaffung beitragen. Außenpolitische Aktivitäten werden von allen drei Geistern gemeinsam koordiniert. Für die Finanzgebarung hat jeder Abgesandte einen eigenen Schreiber zur Seite gestellt. Dies erleichtert die gezielte Unterstützung von Kriegerschulen, Händlern und Informanten. Die Konvente Jeder Weg hat einen eigenen Konvent. Vorsitzender eines Konvents ist der jeweilige Geist aus dem Konzil der Drei. In diesen sogenannten Konventen werden die zu bewältigenden Aufgaben verteilt und anfallende Probleme vorgetragen. Mitglieder der einzelnen Konvente sind Schüler ab Rang fünf. Ab diesem Zeitpunkt ist das Unterrichten niedrigerer Ränge möglich (siehe Können der einzelnen Ränge). Die einzelnen Lehrer haben den Überblick über die Schüler und sind so in der Lage persönliche Vorschläge zur Wahl eines Schülers für eine bestimmte Aufgabe abzugeben. Die Kandidaten werden dann dem Konzil der Drei vorgestellt. Dieser entscheidet sich schließlich auf Grund von Prüfung und Anhörung für einen Kandidaten. Die Verständigung Zur Verständigung außerhalb der Festung dienen eine Vielzahl von Zeichen. Grundsätzlich sind es einmal die Knoten an der Amberkordel. Die meisten Amberschüler verzieren ihre Haustüren mit dem Wappen Ambers. Durch die unterschiedliche Fertigkeit im Malen und Schnitzen und den Kaufpreis der Farbe ist jedes dieser Wappen individuell gestaltet. So ist es für einen Außenstehenden sehr schwer bis fast unmöglich einen Zusammenhang zu vermuten. Das Wappen ist einfach eine mehr oder weniger kunstvolle Malerei oder Schnitzerei an der Tür des Hauses. Allerdings ist es unter Amberschülern ein ungeschriebenes Gesetz, das Amberzeichen so kunstvoll wie möglich zu gestalten. Es ist üblich ein Lob für besonders gelungene Stücke zu spenden. „Der Drache weiß die Schalen wohl zu füllen.“ – Eine nicht unübliche Begrüßung unter erfolgreichen Abgängern der legendären Schule. Ursprünglich war dieser Gruß dazu bestimmt, die verschiedenen Grußformeln überregional zu regeln. In späterer Zeit wurde er auch als Erkennungszeichen und Wahlspruch umfunktioniert. Die öffentlichen Einrichtungen Tempel Der Haupttempel, das Pantheon, liegt außerhalb der Stadt auf dem einen der beiden Bergspitzen, die Amber überragen. Auch wenn es der erste Eindruck ist, daß es mitten im Firn liegt, ist dies nicht der Fall. Es liegt leicht unterhalb der Spitze auf einer Klippe, einem Adlerhorst gleich. An dieser Stelle dürfte der unbekannte Bauherr den geringsten Schnee angetroffen haben, als er mit dem kühnen Unterfangen begann. Pantheon Das Pantheon bietet den sieben mal sieben Mönchen Platz und Ruhe für ihre meditativen Tätigkeiten. Der Tempel birgt eine riesige Halle, in der jede Gottheit ihre eigene Nische mit Altar hat. Nur eine dieser Nischen ist frei. Wandelgänge und eine große Bibliothek gehören genauso zum Inventar des sakralen Baus wie eine Sternwarte. In der Stadt selbst befinden sich für jeden der Hauptgötter ein Tempel im Tempelbezirk. Dieser wird ausschließlich von den Priestern betreut. Sie nehmen die Opfergaben entgegen. Bibliothek und Schule: Die große Bibliothek befindet sich im Pantheon. Eine Kleine ist im Tempelbezirk. Sie ist nur für die Priester zugänglich. Die zweite kleine Bibliothek ist an den Tempelbezirk angeschlossen und mit der Schule verbunden. In der Burg findet man ebenfalls ein Bibliothek, die aber auf Kartenwerke und Kriegskunde spezialisiert ist. Spital Es gibt zwei Spitäler in der Festung. Beide liegen neben dem Tempelbezirk. In einem sind nur Frauen, im anderen nur Männer. Beide werden von Leuten, die den Weg der Seele beschreiten, betreut. Theater Das Theater befindet sich neben der Schule. Es ist ein bemerkenswerter Bau. Von außen gesehen überragt es die ebenerdigen Gebäude in der Umgebung kaum. Betritt man das Innere des halbrunden Baus, so führen Treppen entlang der Sitzreihen in die Tiefe zur Bühne. Platz ist für 200 Zuschauer. Reitschule In der Reitschule stehen vierzig Schlachtrösser. Dazugehörige Panzer für Mann und Roß sowie Waffen werden dort aufbewahrt. Burg Die Burg scheint von dem gleichen Baumeister erbaut worden zu sein wie das Pantheon. Eine doppelte Mauer macht das Eindringen fast unmöglich. Gleich den großen Mauern sind auch jene der Burg von gigantischen Ausmaßen. Passiert man das erste Tor, führt eine Brücke zum nächsten. Öffnen sich hier abermals die Tore, betritt man einen Hof, der rings um von einer Häuserwand umgeben ist. Die Fensteröffnungen sind mit kunstvoll verzierten Gittern gefüllt. Hinter diesen sind Glasscheiben. Im Inneren dieses mächtigen Gebäudes befinden sich die Bibliothek, eine Waffenkammer, eine Schmiede, Schlaf- und Wohngemächer, Toiletteräume, ein Festsaal, die Schatzkammer, das Gefängnis und unzählige Wehrgänge und Wandelhallen. Sogar ein kleines Pantheon findet hier Platz. Schmiede Es gibt zwei Schmieden in Amber. Eine in der Stadt neben der Reitschule, die andere in der Burg. In der Esse nahe dem torngarner Tor werden Gebrauchsgegenstände erzeugt. Waffen werden in der Burg hergestellt. Dort arbeiten zuweilen Schmiede und Personen, die den Weg der Seele beschreiten, zusammen. Stall Im Stall stehen an die vierzig Rinder, zwanzig Schafe und ebenso viele Schweine. Selche: Sie befindet sich beim torngarner Tor, auf der dem Männerlager zugewandten Seite. Toiletteanlagen Sie sind über die bewohnten Gebiete der Festung verteilt. In unterirdischen Rinnsalen, die von Bergwasser durchlaufen werden, wird die Kloake nach außen hinter die Festungsmauern gespült. Thermen In beiden Lagern, also sowohl im Männer- als auch im Frauenlager, befinden sich je zwei dieser Gebäude. Wasser wird wie bei den Toiletten zugeführt. In der Therme wird es durch ein Rohrsystem geleitet, das durch Feuer erwärmt wird. So ist das Wasser bei Austritt aus dem Rohrsystem wohl temperiert. Der Tempel Hoch über der Schule und der Burg liegt der Tempel. In seinem Innersten befindet sich das Heiligtum, der Sitz des Orakels. Die äußere Erscheinung des Pantheons erinnert entfernt an die der großen Mauern rund um die Festung. Gewachsen aus einer Laune der Natur trotzt der sakrale Bau Schnee und Sturm. Die mächtigen Mauern sind türlos. Ein unterirdischer Gang führt von der Festung in den Tempel. Eine große Kuppel erhebt sich über die Außenmauern. Sie birgt den Sitz der Götter in Amber. Betritt man den Tempel durch den unterirdischen Gang, kommt man zuerst in eine gewaltige Halle. Der Boden ist mit seltsamen alten Zeichen versehen. Das Mosaik ist in Elfenbein und Azur gehalten. Hier und da durchziehen feine goldene Linien das Wirrwarr aus Blau und Weiß. Nur matt können die Fackeln die Struktur der Decke preisgeben, die selbst leicht leuchten dürfte. Einer unendlichen Baumkrone gleich verzweigen sich die Kapitele der neunundvierzig Säulen im Rund. Hin und wieder huschen Schatten in ihr vorüber. Ein leichter Luftzug strömt sanft zwischen den Stämmen der steinernen Baumriesen hindurch. Die Halle muß durchschritten werden, um zu einem Tor zu gelangen, das zwei vierräderigen Wagen Einlaß gewähren kann. Dieses Tor hat ein steinernes Gegenstück exakt an der gegenüberliegenden Wand. Eine mannshohe Pforte im rechten Eichenflügel des Tors ermöglicht ein unbeschwertes Passieren. Nach einigen Metern führt zur Rechten eine Treppe nach oben. Betritt man den Kopf der Stiege, steht man in einem Vorraum, in dem drei Türen zur Wahl stehen. Die rechte wie auch die linke führen zu diversen Bibliotheken und Aufenthaltsräumen der Mönche. Die mittlere verbirgt, durch einen kurzen Gang getrennt, das Pantheon. Das Pantheon – Ort des Gebets und der Ruhe. Heilige Stille waltet in dem mächtigen Rund. Dreizehn Nischen sind gleichmäßig in die Wände eingelassen. Eine steht leer. Die Wände der Haupthalle sind mit kunstvollen Ornamenten, Zeichen und Bilder geschmückt. Der Fußboden erinnert an den der mächtigen Eingangshalle. Lichtpunkte huschen hin und wieder in ihm hindurch.*) Das Deckengewölbe wird von einer durchsichtigen kreisrunden Scheibe dominiert. Dreizehn Strahlen deuten in die Richtung der dreizehn Nischen. Der restliche Raum ist mit Ornamenten geschmückt. Die Sternwarte erreicht man nur über die große Bibliothek. Sie liegt über dem Orakel. Es soll eine Verbindung zwischen dem Orakel und der Sternwarte geben. Das Orakel wird nur vom Geist der Seele betreten. Er ist es, der mit Amber spricht. Der Raum ist kreisrund, wird nach oben hin von der Sternwarte begrenzt, nach unten hin kennen nur die Götter den wahren Horizont. Die Erscheinungen des Orakels werden sehr mannigfach wiedergegeben. Doch haben sie alle eine gemeinsame Kernerscheinung. Wird der Raum betreten, beginnt die Säule in der Mitte des Raumes leicht bläulich zu phosphoreszieren. Dampf oder Nebel steigen aus den Tiefen und beginnen, sich mehr oder weniger zu einer bizarren Gestalt zu formen. Ein wallender Mantel, dessen Enden sich im Nichts verlieren, hüllt die Gestalt ein. Die Form des Kopfes ist kaum zu erkennen. Sie verfließt mit dem Mantel. Hingegen sind die Augen immer klar umrissen. Der Turm ist bläulich erleuchtet, und die Stimme scheint aus den Tiefen zu kommen. Machtvoll und dunkel wohlklingend soll sie sein. *) Das Pantheon liegt direkt über der Eingangshalle. Der Boden ist bis auf die tragenden Elemente durchsichtig. Dies erklärt die Lichtpunkte in ihm. Sie sind die Fackeln der in der Eingangshalle Wandelnden, und umgekehrt sind die Schatten an der Decke der Eingangshalle die Schatten der im Pantheon Wandelnden. Die Sendung Nur der Geist des Seele kennt die Sendung im genauen Wortlaut. Die Deutung hat sich im Laufe der Jahrhunderte genauso geändert wie sich die Zeit geändert hat. So höre sie mit Bedacht und bedenke die Zeiten. Die Politik Das Hochlandkönigtum Andar, in dem das Hoheitsgebiet von Amber liegt, ist politisch von der Schule sehr abhängig. Die Führungspersönlichkeiten im Heer sind fast durchgehend mit Amberschülern besetzt. König Antanor selbst ist in der legendären Schule trainiert worden. Es ist eine Selbstverständlichkeit, daß seine Söhne ebenfalls die hohe Ausbildung in den Bergen genießen. Der Handel blüht in den äußeren Bezirken des Königtums mit fremden Händlern. Im Inneren des Landes wird die Stimmung der Bevölkerung zunehmend xenophobisch. Handeltreibende werden von Amber auf indirektem Weg finanziert. Dies zieht die Kaufleute in das Land und erleichtert den Zugang zu den erwünschten Gütern ungemein. Umgekehrt bleibt damit das Königtum wirtschaftlich stark und somit politisch stabil. Über Andar hinaus wird der politische Einfluß schnell schwächer. Dies bedeutet aber nicht, daß es in den übrigen Königreichen keine Schüler in einflußreichen Positionen gibt. Um mit diesen Kontakt zu halten, schickt die Schule von Zeit zu Zeit Leute aus. Dies dient natürlich nicht nur der Aufrechterhaltung des Kontakts, sondern auch der strategischen Information. Auf diese Weise ist die Führung der Schule fast immer auf dem neuesten Stand der Dinge. Wirtschaft Jener Teil des Geldes, der aus den Einnahmen aus Schulgeldbezahlung und Handel übrig bleibt fließt zu einem Teil wieder in den Handel oder in den Ankauf von Boden oder aber ist über mehrere Amberschüler auf verschiedene Banken in Torngarn, Charma, Irinas, Isador und Atanien verteilt. Auch ist es üblich, über zwei oder drei Zwischenhändler Geld zu verleihen. Feste Das Fest der Gründung Ambers Dieser Tag ist nach den Feiertagen der Götter der höchste. Der Sage nach zog sich damals vor unzählig vielen Jahren eine Schar von Kriegern in die Berge zurück. Angeführt wurden sie von ihrem Lehrmeister, einem Mönch, der, weil er der Meinung war, es müssen alle Götter angebetet werden, denn es sei, egal durch welchen, das Seelenheil nur im Einklang mit den anderen Gottheiten, zu erlangen, nicht beliebt war. Doch seine Botschaft stieß auf Unwillen der Mächtigen und Unverständnis in der Bevölkerung. So war der Tag abzusehen, an dem man sich des unliebsamen Predigers zu entledigen gedachte. Die kleinen Schar zog sich in die Berge zurück. Sieben Stoßtrupps wurden ihr nachgeschickt, alles tapfere Krieger, die für ihren Glauben bereit waren zu sterben. Keiner kam je aus den Bergen zurück. Aber auch der Wanderprediger und seine Leute wurden seit diesen Tagen nicht mehr gesehen. Sie hatten sich weit in das Bergmassiv zurückgezogen. Sie fanden über den Wolken eine Festung und da die Tore weit offen standen, betraten sie das Innere. Riesige Mauern mit unzähligen Türmen und Zinnen, eine Burg, so gewaltig, daß ein ganzes Heer hätte drin´ lagern können. Dahinter auf einem der zwei Bergspitzen war ein Tempel. Er strahlte im Glanz der Sonne und etwas ungewöhnlich Heiliges schien sein Inneres zu bewohnen. Der Prediger schritt alleine die Treppen zu diesem Tempel hinan. Drei Tage blieb er dort. Als er schließlich wieder kam, vermeldete er seinen Schülern, er habe mit dem Orakel gesprochen und es habe ihm prophezeit, wenn sie sich hier niederließen, würde die Festung zum Leben erwachen und ihre Erben würden so zahllos sein wie die Flocken des Schnees im Winter. Und sie blieben. Das Fest dauert drei Tage. Am ersten Tag wird der Schwurablegung gedacht und diese erneuert. Aus jedem Rang wird der beste Krieger und die beste Kriegerin ermittelt. Dies geschieht am zweiten Tag. In der Nacht vom zweiten auf den dritten Tag gibt es ein großes Gelage für alle. Die besten Vierundzwanzig feiern getrennt von den Übrigen. Sie geben sich nicht nur der Gaumenfreuden sondern auch der fleischlichen Lust hin. Der dritte Tag ist der Tag des Orakels. Die Schüler treten mit ihren Wünschen vor das Orakel. Sommersonnwendfest Dieses Fest markiert den Beginn der längeren warmen Tage. Auf dem Pantheonfeld lodern die Feuer die ganze Nacht hindurch. Es wird nie dunkel. Die Zeit der Schatten und der Dunkelheit ist zu Ende. Die klirrend kalten Nächte sind nicht mehr. Der Frühling zieht ins Land und mit ihm kommen die, die den Weg der Seele beschreiten nach Hause, von ihrer Wanderschaft durch die Dörfer. Dort haben sie während des Winters Mut und Trost den Armen und Hungernden zugesprochen. Sie werden als Bekämpfer der Dunkelheit gefeiert. Für sie brennen die „ewig wärmenden Feuer“ auf dem Feld der Götter. Wintersonnenwende Ähnlich dem Sommersonnwendfest werden auf dem Feld der Götter die „ewige wärmenden Feuer“ entfacht. Symbolisch brennen sie bis zur nächsten Sommersonnwende. Sie sind denjenigen Wegweiser, die hinunter nach Andar ziehen und sich während des Winters den Armen und Hungernden annehmen. An diesen Flammenaltären werden Wünsche und Bitten an die Götter gerichtet und am Ende des Tages werden Flammen in den Tempelbezirk gebracht. Dort werden die Feuer den ganzen Winter über am Leben erhalten und mit eben jenen werden im Frühling die Sommersonnwendfeuer entfacht. Es ist der zweite Anlaß neben der Schwurablegung an dem das Amberlied gesungen wird. Fest der Singenden Hämmer Es ist der Festtag der Schmiedekunst. Die Schmiede, die in Amber beschäftigt sind, zeigen ihr Können und stellen ihre Waffen aus. Meisterstücke wie das Schwert Ektegrid des Älteren werden genauso gezeigt wie Waffen, die jeder Mann kaufen kann. Die Priester segnen an diesem Tag die Schmiede und ihre Werkzeuge, denn sie sind es, die den Geist der Waffe zu dem machen, was er ist, eine Harmonie aus Körper und perfekter Waffe. Höhepunkt des Abends ist das sogenannte „Singen der Hämmer“. Die Schmiede veranstalten ein Konzert mit eigens dafür geschmiedeten Hämmern und Ambossen. Das Amberlied 1. :Flamme empor!: Steige mit loderndem Scheine von dem Gebirge, dem meinen :glühend empor: 2. Heilige Glut! Rufe die Krieger zusammen, daß bei den lodernden Flammen wachse ihr Mut! 3. Leuchtender Schein! Nah´n wir im singenden Paare, schwören wir am Flammenaltare Krieger für Amber zu sein! 4. Höre das Wort! Amber, auf Leben und Sterben, hilf uns die Kunst zu erwerben! Sei unser Hort! Die Strophen der einzelnen Ränge 1)Die Ränge Null bis Drei haben eine gemeinsame Strophe. Treue haben wir geschworen auf der Waffe blanken Stahl Und den Schwur, den wir erkoren, halten wir trotz Tod und Qual. Treu den Göttern, unserm Amber, das man uns zur Heimat gab, Treu dem Siegel unsres Schwurs bis wir ruh´n im kühlen Grab. 2)Ab Rang Vier hat jeder Weg seine eigene Strophe: Die Strophe derer die den Weg der Seele beschreiten: Meiner Seele, einem Glauben, unserm Pantheon zugetan, Häng´ ich als ein hehrer Priester meinem heil´gen Amber an. Wo ich lebe, will ich sterben; Wo ich sterbe ruht sich´s gut :Und die Kinder die mir erben, erben auch mein Herz, mein Blut: Die Strophe derer, die den Weg des Körpers beschreiten: Meinem Körper, meinen Händen, ihrer Arbeit zugetan, Häng´ ich als ein stolzer Kämpfer meinem heil´gen Amber an. Wo ich lebe, will ich sterben; Wo ich sterbe ruht sich´s gut :Und die Kinder die mir erben, erben auch mein Herz, mein Blut: Die Strophe derer, die den Weg der Waffe beschreiten: Einer Waffe, einer Gottheit, meinem Schwure zugetan, Häng´ ich als ein stolzer Krieger meinem heil´gen Amber an. Wo ich lebe, will ich sterben; Wo ich sterbe ruht sich´s gut :Und die Kinder die mir erben, erben auch mein Herz, mein Blut: Wichtige Charaktere Amber kann maximal 2200 Krieger beherbergen. Im Regelfall hat die Schule aber höchstens 2000 Mitglieder. Davon sind ein Viertel nicht in der Festung, da sie auf Lehr- oder Wanderjahren sind. Bleiben also rund 1500 Schüler übrig. Auf jeden Lehrer kommen im Durchschnitt 15 bis 20 Schüler. Somit sind 90 bis 100 Herrn der drei Pfade auf der Festung zu gegen. Zu dieser Zahl sind noch die Sieben sowie zwischen 10 und 15 Geister der drei Pfade hinzuzuzählen. Unter dem Schlußstrich haben wir somit höchsten 3130 Krieger in der Bergfeste. Im Folgenden seien einige berühmte Gestalten aus der Heerschar Ambers genannt. Persönlickeiten :*Asred :*Der Schatten :*Echnarbet – Der Heiler :*Eknegurd - Der Bibliothekar :*Hegegard – Der Milde :*Enfolat :*Helebein - Der Prediger :*Isegird – Das Schwert :*Mermissit :*Regored – Der Wandelbare :*Ulekot - Der Reiter Geschwister :*Gardin_Rokandir :*Raghar Category:Kay Eriya